Focus
Riccardo Patrese lost two places at the start of the 1991 Australian Grand Prix and emerged behind Jean Alesi's Ferrari but there were no accidents in the first few laps. Gerhard Berger ran wide which allowed Nigel Mansell to move up to second position but rejoining in third. Mansell then proceeded to quickly close the gap to Ayrton Senna in first place. But by lap 5 the incidents began to occur which would affect Mansell’s ability to pass Senna. This was because so many yellow flags were being displayed by the marshals around the extremely wet circuit. On lap 6 Mansell moved alongside Senna on the Brabham Straight but quickly saw a wave from a marshal to warn of wreckage ahead. Nicola Larini’s Modena-Lamborghini had crashed on the straight and was lying across the track. Mansell had to abandon his line and rejoin the racing line behind Senna, who also had to avoid Jean Alesi’s stricken Ferrari, which had also crashed yards after Larini on the other side of the road. Pierluigi Martini’s Minardi car aquaplaned on the Brabham Straight on lap 10, which sent his car straight into the right hand wall and rebounded to the other side of the track before eventually stopping out of the drivers' way. The rain was beginning to fall harder and harder. Patrese was struggling with his car because a front wing, from another car, got stuck towards the front of his undertray. This was spotted by James Hunt in the BBC race commentary, although Murray Walker had suggested earlier that it was the undertray that was loose. Mansell spun off on the start of lap 16 on the Wakefield Road straight, before turn 3, having "instantly gone out of control" according to Mansell himself. The torrential downpour also made Michele Alboreto spin out of the race on lap 15 as well as Stefano Modena in his last race for Tyrrell-Honda. Nelson Piquet also spun at the high-speed Stag turn but was able to recover. Berger spun off at the end of lap 16 having just recovered from an earlier spin at the Malthouse Corner moments before. Murray Walker said that the weather was becoming worse and worse. Just after this happened, Senna drove onto the start/finish straight and gestured to the race officials to try to get the race stopped. The race was stopped. The race officials decided to count back to lap 14 despite the 1991 ruling that early race stoppages should have been counted back one lap. This incident was similar to the controversy of the 2003 Brazilian Grand Prix, where computers finalising the race concluded the result too early. The podium ceremony only had Ayrton Senna and Gerhard Berger present because Nigel Mansell was sent to hospital after the injuries he sustained in his crash on lap 16. When interviewed by Jackie Stewart in the post-race press conference, Senna stated: "I don’t think that was a race, it was just a matter of staying on the circuit, and there was no point to try to go quick at all. It was impossible! We had a race, a very bad one, here a couple of years ago and then was impossible, and today was even worse! There was even more water on the back straight." Senna and Berger both revealed at the press conference that they would not have started the race if this race didn't determine the Constructor's Championship. Nigel Mansell commented that "everything was OK other than it was a complete joke." He also made reference to the fact that "there was a truck down the straight" as well as four cars and the race should have had 10 laps to be stopped. With less than 75% of the race distance being completed, half the usual world championship points were awarded. Senna and Berger's result was enough for McLaren to win the 1991 World Constructors Championship by 14 points over Williams. This was McLaren's seventh constructors championship, and their fourth and last championship won with engine partners Honda. 24 years after Senna won the 1991 Drivers' World Championship, Reagan Farmer uploaded Ariana Grande's lead single for her upcoming third studio album Moonlight, "Focus," as part of his plans for 2016. Focus is built on stabbing big-band brass, slick synths and clanging percussion. Reagan criticized Jamie Foxx howling the chorus for grating quickly and for making "Focus" too similar to Grande's previous lead single Problem. Hannah Davis directed the song's music video. She had previously directed other music videos of Grande such as "Love Me Harder" and her joint single Bang Bang. Pointing out that Grande had already moved on, Reagan revealed a new trend for his other videos by uploading the new livery for Cathay Pacific in January 2016 as part of the revised nomenclature adopted by Cathay Pacific’s overall brand. The new livery comprises three key design elements: the incorporation of the updated and streamlined brushwing; a simplification of the colour palette to Cathay Pacific green, grey, and white; and a more prominent display of the Cathay Pacific wordmark and brushwing. The font is the same but the letters are now all uppercase so that the wordmark is more prominent. The new livery was first showcased on a Boeing 777-300ER at the beginning of November 2015, with Cathay Pacific's existing fleet being repainted with the new livery. The first new series of aircraft to launch with the livery design will be the Airbus A350 XWB in February 2016. Airbus had received orders for 781 aircraft from 40 customers worldwide as of June 2015. The prototype A350 XWB first flew on 14th June 2013 from Toulouse in France. Type certification from the European Aviation Safety Agency was received in September 2014 and certification from the Federal Aviation Administration two months later. On 15th January 2015, the A350 XWB entered service with Qatar Airways, the type's launch customer. Qatar Airways firmed up an order for two Boeing 777-300ER aircraft plus seven options. On 17th November 2013, Qatar Airways purchased 50 Boeing 777-9X's. The commitment was firmed up during the 2014 Farnborough Air Show in a deal worth US$18.9 billion. The transaction included firm orders for four Boeing 777-200F with a combined value of US$2.7 billion, with deliveries of the passenger aircraft expected to start in 2020. Qatar Airways has many divisions including Qatar Aircraft Catering Company, Doha International Airport, Qatar Airways Holidays, Qatar Distribution Company and Qatar Executive. The first Boeing 777-200F was delivered to Qatar Airways Cargo on 14th May 2010, and has freight facilities able to handle 750 thousand tonnes of cargo per annum during its first development phase. The Boeing 777F's will be used primarily on Qatar Airways' Far East and European routes and will be supplemented by Airbus A300F freighters operating on regional routes feeding the airline's hub. Qatar Airways Cargo launched its first US dedicated cargo service from its hub in Doha to Chicago O'Hare with a stop over in Amsterdam in the Netherlands using Boeing 777 freighter aircraft. Qatar Executive is a corporate jet subsidiary of Qatar Airways with its own livery sporting a white fuselage with a slightly smaller Oryx painted in the airline's traditional colours of burgundy and gray. Qatar Amiri Flight's Royal Fleet are also painted in full Qatar Airways livery, although they are not part of the airline or Qatar Executive. Qatar Airways has an oryx as its logo. The aircraft decor includes the word Qatar appearing in burgundy coloured letters on a light grey background at both sides of the forward part of the fuselage with the word Al Qataria in Arabic titles appearing close to it in a darker grey and a smaller typeface. A burgundy oryx in a grey background adorns the tailfin. The airline unveiled the branding in 2006. Qatar Airways has codeshare agreements with the following airlines: Asiana Airlines, Garuda Indonesia, Middle East Airlines, Oman Air, Royal Air Maroc, Royal Jordanian and Cathay Pacific. Reagan uploaded Royal Jordanian at the end of January 2015 as part of a new 7 year contract. Disney officials announced that DisneyQuest would close in 2016 as part of the continued redevelopment of Downtown Disney into Disney Springs. The facility will be repurposed into a "NBA Experience" attraction that will open in 2016. It will include a restaurant and retail shop. A spokesman for the labor unions that represent Disney employees who work at DisneyQuest stated that displaced workers will be relocated to other positions. Reagan felt that DisneyQuest was becoming overdated and that it had an amazing retro-arcade section which had some old-time classics including the original Tron. The hands-on virtual theme park opened on 19th June 1998, and rumours have been flying around about it’s eventual closing. DisneyQuest had started to show its age though, considering Disney has not updated many of its attractions during its 18-year tenure. Guests may be able to enjoy the indoor park until Christmas Day, with DisneyQuest closing sometime at the beginning of 2016. The only date being confirmed said that DisneyQuest will close sometime in 2016, though the rumours suggest that the closure will likely happen in the first half of the year. DisneyQuest was very much cemented in the idea of old arcade gaming culture, meaning that they aimed it mainly at teenage boys and men who grew up with the initial video game generation with an Atari 2600 controller in one hand and a pocket full of tokens to play PacMan in the other. Gaming has changed so much since DisneyQuest opened that Disney could revamp the entire concept into a DisneyQuest 2.0 concept. It is long past time for DisneyQuest to embrace a little thing called the internet, bring on mobile gaming with a Disney twist. Not to mention the fact that virtual reality is back and bigger than ever, with more affordable concepts just crossing the horizon that could bring virtual reality style gaming into your home just by sliding that mobile phone in your pocket into a piece of headgear (like Google Cardboard). Twister...Ride it Out takes guests to a small mock-up of the Oklahoma town of Wakita and they then line up on a tiered observation platform under a corrugated metal roof, which overlooks a simulated outdoor scene featuring a view of a rural drive in theater and a diner at dusk as dark clouds roll overhead. Suddenly, a tree gets struck by lightning, scenes from The People Under the Stairs appear on the movie screen, sirens sound briefly, and winds in the room get stronger and stronger. A small light can be seen inside a house in the distance as well as voices of a family getting into their storm cellar. A simulated tornado drops from the sky. The tornado wrecks the drive-in screen, the diner, and a car, causing a fireball to erupt. The roof of the observation platform also threatens to tear off. A cow flies past the spectators. As the "storm" dies, the floor of the standing area lurches with a sudden drop, giving guests a final scare. On 27th October episode of The Tonight Show Starring Jimmy Fallon, Jimmy Fallon announced that a new attraction to be called "Race Through New York Starring Jimmy Fallon" would be coming to Universal Studios Florida in 2017. He wanted a fun and hilarious adventure that was also a valentine to his hometown of New York, and that’s exactly what you’re going to experience when "Race Through New York Starring Jimmy Fallon" opens at Universal Studios Florida in 2017. You make your way to the fabled Studio 6B for a very special taping, in which Jimmy challenges his studio audience to the ultimate race through the greatest city on earth and you’ll rocket through the streets and skies of New York City, from the deepest subway tunnels to the tallest skyscrapers, encountering colorful characters, famous landmarks and anything else that comes to Jimmy’s mind. Jimmy’s full of surprises and you are never quite sure what’s going to happen next – just like on The Tonight Show Starring Jimmy Fallon. To make way for Race Through New York Starring Jimmy Fallon, Twister...Ride it Out will close on 2 November. 17 years after Twister Ride it Out opened, Reagan revealed a new trend for his other videos by uploading Twister Ride it Out on 7 November six days after it closed to be replaced by Race Through New York Starring Jimmy Fallon. The upcoming 3D attraction will feature a replica of Studio 6B, where The Tonight Show Starring Jimmy Fallon is taped, followed by a race through New York City based on the celebrity race segment from the show. Steve Higgins introduces the show with "From Studio 6B in Rockefeller Center, in the heart of New York City, it's The Tonight Show Starring Jimmy Fallon!" and announces that night's guests and the legendary Roots crew. The show's theme song is energetic with jazzy overtones with "Hey Hey Hey Hey" designed to match the shots of the city. The camera cuts to a shot of The Roots, and Questlove shouts the numbers symbolizing the episode number of The Tonight Show Starring Jimmy Fallon. Higgins introduces Fallon with a drawn-out "And now, here's your host, Jimmy Fallon!" and Fallon begins his brief monologue. The main segments are a mix of interviews and performances — examples of the latter include musical impressions, lip-syncing contests, games of Pictionary and egg Russian roulette. His celebrity interviews are throwbacks to Merv Griffin style celebrity gush. Daniel Radcliffe recited rapper Blackalicious' "Alphabet Aerobics," which became a popular viral video. Other clips including the Wheel of Musical Impressions with singers Christina Aguilera and Adam Levine have been widely-viewed, as has a clip of Fallon and Kevin Hart riding the Hollywood Rip Ride Rockit roller coaster during the show's first remote broadcast at Universal Studios Florida. Much like Fallon's preceding tenure on Late Night, many clips of the show have been made available on YouTube, Facebook and other services shortly after its television broadcast. Many clips have gone on to become viral videos which had an effect on the entire state of late-night television. Media pundits have predicted that future programs' accessibility online will be more important than their television ratings. Universal Studios Hollywood's Jurassic Park The Ride is designed to have the feel of Isla Nublar. Guests begin the queue by walking under the Jurassic Park ™ before waiting under an open-wall building. A tour guide by the name of Gwen appears on television monitors in the building. She says, "Hi, I'm Gwen, one of your excursion hostesses here at Jurassic Park, and I want to welcome you to the river adventure. You will be placed in rows of five people each and then the gates will open and one of our assistants will help you into the boat. As you enter the boat, use the rail for balance and the seat as a step. Help smaller children on board and, to be safe, place them in the middle of the row and remember no smoking no eating or drinking and no flash photography. If you do intend to take photos during the ride, remember there is a good chance that you, and your camera, will get wet. Thank you for joining us and paying attention for all our safety requirements. Get ready to embark on the experience of a lifetime on the Jurassic Park River Adventure!" A technician begins counting down when the building's life support systems will terminate (due to "toxic gases" released during the Tyrannosaurus encounter). The raft climbs a small lift hill that brings it closer to the emergency evacuation drop. A second technician screams, "Get out of there! IT'S IN THE BUILDING!" The Tyrannosaurus then emerges from a waterfall coming from broken pipes in front of the raft, and lunges down to grab the raft but the raft escapes by plunging down an 85 ft high evacuation drop and into a tropical lagoon outside the Environmental Systems Building. Events can be automatically added to Calendar if details are found in the message content and likely additional recipients are suggested during message composition. Siri is also aware of what is currently onscreen when it is engaged by holding down the home button. If a user is shopping for something in Safari, the user can say "Remind me about 'this' when I get home", and Siri will set a reminder with a geofence and attached link of the current page. The user can also ask Siri "Show me photos I took last June" and Siri will direct into the photos app, similar to the new Spotlight in OS X 10.11 El Capitan. Apple Maps adds support for transit directions in Philadelphia and Shanghai along with several other cities in China at launch, which will expand as Apple maps out more cities. The original British male voice colloquially known as "Daniel" was voiced by Jon Briggs and the voice was recorded for Scansoft, having merged with Nuance Communications in October 2005, although Apple has never confirmed any involvement of Nuance with Siri. In 2011, Nuance's software was used by Apple for their British version of Siri, the personal assistant application for Apple devices. Briggs's voice is renamed Daniel. Concerning the collision between Nico Hülkenberg and Daniel Ricciardo, Force India revealed that damage to Hülkenberg's front wing had caused him to lose downforce and slide into the Red Bull. The chairman of the Circuit of the Americas spoke of a tough weekend for the organizers, which had been "financially devastating for the company" that runs the track. This was caused in large parts by the weather conditions over the weekend, while the return of the Mexican Grand Prix also played a role. Alexander Rossi was delighted with his result in twelfth, feeling that it could be "the start of great things" after he had equalled the team's best result of the season. Reagan had been linked with a move to retire but he signed a new three year deal with YouTube, taking him up to 2018. That could mean Reagan retiring from YouTube in 2022, aged 22 - with a maximum of 2,000 videos to his name. Reagan will introduce a stunning camera angle from the Season 3 episode "All at Sea" in Bexhill, in which the narrator says that the horizon of Bexhill is packed with sails flapping against the blue skies. Hitler tells Thomas that he wishes he could sail to far away lands but Thomas says to Hitler, "Oh no James! You saved the hot air balloon!" Hitler hangs up the phone. Harold tells the two characters that the boats are there for the Regatta and that it's his job to hover around in case he's needed. Hitler asks Harold if he's ever been to the horizon, and Harold says that he can land on ships, anywhere, anytime. But there is worse to come. That night, a huge storm sweeps across Bexhill and causes havoc: trees are blown onto the line. Percy says that he doesn't feel safe in the Smelters but KDA ignores him and plays Turn the Music Louder to stop the storm from hitting Brighton. Thomas feels sorry for KDA and wishes there was something he could do to make things better again by saying, "Yes, indeed. But what? We can't mend broken trees." Galantis put things right at the last minute by playing 10.87 seconds of the Kaskade remix of Runaway (U & I), which is accompanied by a thumping sound that is repeated for the entire scene where the children run for cover due to a spring rain shower. Hitler speculates that the Soviets might have captured the railway bridge over the Oder but Thomas says to Hitler, "Oh no James! You saved the hot air balloon!" Hitler hangs up the phone. He tells Ariana Grande what she wants but Grande sings from the word "Hey" right through to the letter "Y." Hitler looks at Grande and a 1.79 second picture of Bexhill is used causing Hitler to hang up the phone. That night, Thomas the Tank Engine gets Bexhill into trouble for causing KDA to play Turn the Music Louder. The flight attendant on board Southern Airways Flight 242 tells the 81 passengers to brace for impact but it's too late Category:Focus